Naruto:The Son Of The Bat
by Anubis Voorhees
Summary: After returning with Sasuke,Naruto is downrated.Bringing havoc Naruto is turned into the son of Bruce Wayne.NarutoxDCx Whatever else I feel like.This is MY story.Probally sucks,I know that so if you flame I curse you.Godly Naruto NaruxDianax The Dee Dee's
1. Prologue:Gotta' Get outta' this Hell!

Disclaimer,I own Nothing,Nothing at All...ACCEPT the name Randy Callaway,I came up with that by myself two stories ago!

Summary:This is NarutoxDCxwhatever else I feel like adding.I will choose the pairings as I want to,but I will take pairings besides NaruHina and NaruSaku,cause they're both Overused.

Also this takes Place say...During the BatMan Beyond era,only Bruce and the other heroes and villains,beside Joker cause he's dead by this time,but DO NOT FRET!I WILL bring Uncle J back!Anyway,they were hit with some artificial intellegence age warp that made them younger to the age when they first became heroes/villains,accept Wonder Woman who got turned into a baby.

Also,I was going to use terry for Naruto's new Body,but I decided I wanted Naruto to be RAISED by Bruce as well as being his biological son so,around the same time they were turned younger,Kyuubi sent Naruto to a place across the vast sea between the Narutoverse and Dc universe,and whatever else I feel like,and that INCLUDES MARVEL,he took the place of Bruce Wayne's son,Randy Callaway,Who Bruce gave his mother's last name when she died in child birth.

Another thing,Naruto and Diana(wonder woman) reframed their memories of their past since they didn't technically die,and all of the,say it with me,HEROES know Naruto's past.

There,that should cover it!:)

Prologue:Gotta get away,The new BatMan,and the past catching up.

"*pant,pant,pant*Sasuke,when we get back to the leaf...I'm requesting...no,DEMANDING that you go on a diet."Naruto complained,carrying Sasuke's body in the piggyback style. Finally, Naruto saw the Leaf Village gates."Finally,I can get your FAT ASS off of me."Naruto stated to the unconscious homo-I mean...body...

Finally reaching the gates,Naruto reached Sakura.

"Hey sakura chan!I brought Sasuke back like you-"*SLAP*.

""How could you?"The Banshee screamed,her eyes briming with tears."I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM BACK ALIVE!NOT HALF DEAD!"

"But..Sakura-"

"NO!You probally thought that if you got rid of him,I would go out with you. WELL GUESS WHAT!I'LL NEVER LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!The Villagers were right. You're nothing but a DEMON!"

That one word,the one forbidden word,echoed in his head. Different voices Young,Old,cold,warm,woman,man,hell even a BABY...and Sakura...Demon,and when the villagers,Tsunade,Kakashi,Jiraiya,everyone he had held dear turned on him,reprimended him and then went to the Uchiha,a voice came into his mind.

"Kit...It's time...Drop the mask..."

'right'and with that word Naruto's eyes going from azure blue to violet,with a red and white haze,13 rings appearing in each forming the Rinnegan,the bloodline of one Minato Namikaze,Illegitamite son of Tsunade and on the third ring a Biohazard sign appeared,spreading out,forming the True Sharingan of his mother,Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha,the daughter of Madara Uchiha and an unknown Uzumaki woman from whirlpool,who somehow possesed the Byakugan.

"ENOUGH!"he screamed as the villagers punches started to rain down on him,trees sprouting from the ground,bonding everyone around him,Water forming out of air and knocking people the hell out,and black and white flames rushing throught the area(Rinnegan can use all elements,but for now,he just uses his ancestors elements.)"I've HAD it!"

"Naruto...how...HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?"Tsunade screamed from her confidements.

"hehe...haha...HAHAH!HOW?How about I tell you two different stories,K?Long ago a man with the first Doujutsu that looked EXACTLY like mine,except without the red and white hazes and Bio sign,sealed the JUUBI into him,who was later split into 9 TAILED BEAST. He fathered a son who fathered a daughter and so on until the final son was a man named DAN. Madara Uchiha,yeah you remember that name don't you?He was the only Uchiha to ever unlock the TRUE sharingan,was NOT killed by the Shodaime,but he was wounded. He stumbled into the territory of Uzu No Kuni or whirlpool country,met and fell in love with a women with the BYAKUGAN,yeah shocked?They birthed a girl named Kushina,while Dan impregnated your Hokage there before he died,with a boy named Minato. Minato and Kushina fell in love and had a boy who got the Kyuubi sealed into him.

Now,because my first ancestor had the Juubi sealed into him,which Kyuubi was birthed from,Kyuubi was able to unlock all of the bloodline. Yeah, bad for you huh?Cause Tsunade,I RESIGN as a ninja,therefore I can do this.",Naruto stated,throwing his headband,and necklace on the ground,before leaving the gates.

"NO NARUTO-"suddenly a light appeared from the sky,surrounding Naruto,making him laugh.

"Don't worry about Kyu!"he called,"He's asleep,and I'll be waking up as a new person!"Naruto exclaimed,vanishing from sight.

"Naruto...I'm sorry...so sorry..."Tsunade sobbed.

~Gotham~

Bruce Wayne sat,crying over the pale red headed woman lying in the bed,eyes closed forever."I truly hope you're safe now."Bruce stated sobbing before a nurse entered the room,holding a bundle of sheets,that was wailing loudly.

"I'm sorry for your loss mister wayne,but here is your baby."the nurse stated.

"*sniff*thank you."Bruce replied,taking the small bundle,and unwrapping the head."Hey there."He talked to the small baby,smiling through his tears."Hey it's okay. Shhh .Your mom wanted to name you Randy."Bruce stated,bouncing him,"So I'm going to Name you Randy Wayne Callaway."Bruce closed his eyes,not seeing the baby open his,showing violet eyes with red and white hazes,and thirteen ring plus a biohazard sign in them,before they turned a soft purple with specks of white and red,before the red headed baby went to sleep.

~TimeSkip 16 years later~

Naruto sighed in his BatMan suit as he dodged another strike from Dr . Light."What's the matter DARK night?Afraid of the LIGHT!"he screamed firing off a light cannon,but before it could leave the canon,Naruto threw a red Bat(Like Red X's X confidement)before it spread over the canon,making it blow up in Arthur Light's face.

"I'm not afraid of anything."Naruto replied,eyes narrowed,but inside his head it was different,'Except when I don't give Diana(Wonder Woman) what she wants... god,I learnt my lesson. When she asks if I love her,I say YES **_Immediatley_**...Damn...I am SO whipped...'

"Uhhh...Damn you bat..."

'Yeah,yeah,yeah...Can we hurry up,I have a date,and she gets PISSED when I make her angry...which isn't very often...Anyway...there's the cops,I'll see you next time light."Naruto stated,his rocket boots rocketing him upwards."Finally,that's over."

~Later~

Naruto sat idly,staring at the screen moniters,showing Gotham,with Dian curled up contently in his lap,mumbling something about chaines,whips and leather.

"I wonder what the hell she's dreaming about...*sigh*whatever it is,if it involves me...she'll end up getting it because with me,what Diana wants...Diana...Gets..."Naruto trailed off at the end,seeing a familiar Pink haired green eyed slut-banshee-I mean Damnit!...former teamate there!

"AH SHIT!"

"RANDY!"

"...sorry Dia...na."Naruto's voice cracked as Diana sat on his lap,her hands on his shoulder,leaning in with a smirk.

'Somehow...I KNOW this isn't going to end well...'

"You're going to make it up to me _**NOW**_."Diana stated simply.

'...and I have a feeling Sakura might Die...'

PJ:...I want a sandwich...

PS:TOO BAD


	2. Chapter 1:Old Friends And they're back!

Disclaimer:Noshing,I ownsh noshings!

Chapter 1: Old Friends?And the Dee Dee's are back!

Sakura sighed as she continued to walk through the spooky city.'What the hell is wrong with this place,with Naruto,WITH LADY TSUNADE? Why would she want NARUTO of all people back?He hurt Sasuke!'she ranted in her screwed up mind as continued,not noticing the Dark Figure Watching her.

"Y'know."came the converted voice from the rooftops,"I don't know what kind of ninja you are,but you sure suck at noticing people."It called out as a man landed in front of her. He was around the height of 6'1-6'4,built like an lithe Anbu,but wore a black suit(BatMan Beyond with utility belt),with a red bat spreading around the top of it(Resembling NightWing),with a cape and cowl that had long ears that resembled a Bat.

"Who are you?"

"I'm The BatMan.I'm the man that fight the villains that regular police,or 'Shinobi' if that's what you want to call them,can't.I'm like an...what do you people call it?"Naruto asked,playing dumb."An...Anbu...?"

"Then you can help me."Sakura stated smartly."Do you know a boy,midget really,blonde hair,blue eyes,3 whisker marks on each cheek,and an ANNOYING voice?"

"...did your parents let you play with mercury when you were a baby?Cause you sound so _**STUPID**_ right now."

"Now you listen here-"but she was interupted by a grey headed man in a half face mask with the same headband as hers.

"Enough Sakura. That is _Enough._We truly are sorry,but our Hokage...You know what that is?"

"It's supposed to be like our president for your country."

"...right...anyway she ordered us to find her Grandson,Naruto Uzumaki."

" Right. Well don't cause too much trouble.I know your kind,and I know how to beat -"He cut himself off as he noticed the Bat Signal."-Ah shit. we're going to have to cut our meeting short. I have a 'village' that needs me."Naruto stated,putting paranthesis on the word village,before using his cape to fly off into the night,making his shadow look like a bat.(He's not ALWAYS going to use the new tech.)

"That was wierd..."

"Sakura...You almost got us kicked back to our country."Stated a voice from the darkness

"But Sasuke Kun,You could have beat that blind Bat."And as soon as she said that,in the distance they heard...

"I'M NOT BLIND DAMNIT!"

~Naruto~

The Dee Dee's were having a tough time fighting the BatMan...until he suddenly stopped,stood up straight,and yelled out,"I'M NOT BLIND DAMNIT!"

They looked at each other,shrugged and kicked him in the gut."Looks like The BatMan is hearing voices Dee Dee."

"So he is Dee Dee."

"Yeah,and you two shouldn't take your eyes off of me."Naruto stated,giving both a spinning kick. But not paying attention,another member of the Jokerz blasted him with some kind of ray gun.

"Our jobs done,come on Dee Dee!"

" See you soon BatMan!"

"Uhhh..."

~Later~

Naruto sighed as he sat up in his bed,dark rings around his eyes,as he moved to pick up his glass of water,before drinking it,and moving over to the mirror in his room,but instead of seeing himself,he saw...Naruto Uzumaki,with the kyuubi behind him.

"Who are you?"Asked the mirrored Naruto.

"What?"

"I asked just who in the hell you are!Cause you sure aren't me anymore."

"What are you talking about."

"You're playing by _THEIR_ rules! You're doing things,things I wouldn't! As a matter of fact you don't even use jutsu anymore,even though Kyuubi gave you the knowledge to use all of them that he knew."

"So?"

"You have the right to re-unlock your bloodline _EXACTLY_ how it was,but it seems you don't have the **ABILITY**!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up?YOU SHUT UP!YOU HAVE KNOWLEDGE THAT OTHERS DON'T!YOU HAVE ABLILITES THAT OTHERS DON'T!YET YOU WON'T USE THEM!"

"Things...are different...than before..."

"HOW!...You know,I'm disgusted to be your past. You're nothing less than a shadow of myself!Not you,ME!"

"SHUT UP!"Naruto screamed,smashing the mirror as heroes began flooding into the room.

"Randy,are you okay?"

"I'm FINE."Naruto stated firmly pushing by everyone,and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."Naruto stated,as he left the room,no one seeing him grin as his eyes turned violet,red and white hazes coming into view,13 rings forming outwards,with a biohazard sign spreading out from the third ring,and veins bulging from his eyes before it all vanished.

"You shouldn't,you're hurt."

"Actually I haven't felt better...in a LONG time."Naruto stated,memories of powerful Jutsu coming to mind,showing how to do them."Now if you don't mind,I'm going to...train..."

"Does anyone else find this wierd?"

"Yes."

"Where's Randy?"came a voice laced with concern.

"He just left to train."

"This isn't good..."

"What is it?"

"That ray the Jokerz shot him with,it's going to drive him crazy. He'll hear voices in his head,make him paranoid of us,and possibly see his past in the mirror."

"That may be why he smashed it...wait...Lantern...?"

"Yeah Bruce?"

"...Please tell me...you took that suit he was building away from him..."

"...yes..."

"You did?"Bruce asked,voice filled with hope.

"Yyyyy...No...he beat me at a contest to keep it."

"What contest?"

"...Lantern corps...Rock,Paper,Scissors..."Bruce said nothing as he picked up a Louisville Slugger with the BatMan logo on it.

"Bruce,what's that?"

"Randy's first project,THE BATBAT!"

"HELP!"

~Naruto~

Naruto laughed as he was perched on top of a statue."I can't wait to test this out..HAHAHA!"he laughed.

Naruto jumped from the statue,rushing from rooftop,using chakra at the soles of his feet,his tattered cape flapping in the wind."This is going to be SO fun!"

Finally landing ontop of a building,he frowned as he saw the original BatMan A.K.A his father questioning the Jokerz. So using his clawed fingernails,he cut a hole in the glass before dropping into the room,remaining in the shadows.

"I'll ask ONE more time. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!"

"WE DON'T KNOW MAN!"

"Fine!I'll have to beat it out of you."

"Chill dad."Came a chillingly distorted voice."I'm fine,he stated,walking out of the shadows,making everyone gasp. This was not his usual BatMan suit,but instead something very...unusual...even though it was a BatMan,still unusual.

In the place of the usual Batman was a man with a skin tight black suit that showed his lithe muscled that rippled every time he moved,making the Dee twins blush(Think regular Batman suit,only midnight like black).In the place of the Batman logo was a white skull with a Red Bat in the middle of the forehead,the wings going down like flapping wings,passing through both the left and right eyes. He didn't have a cape,but something different...It looked like a midnight black leather cape with a chilling grey inside,tattered at the bottom which ended at his heels. But it had arm holes like a Trench coat,and a hood attached to the top,which was tattered around the edges. But it wasn't all of this that made them realize that this wasn't the new BatMan,it was his mask.

It covered his whole face,ears as long as the regular BatMan's,white eye holes to hide his eyes. But of all of that that it was the design that seperated this Batman from the Old and New BatMen. It had a skull design with four teeth(Like Red X)only the two outer teeth were made to resemble vampire teeth. And on this skull was a red bat that had it's wings flapping down,stopping at the top and then reappearing at the bottom of both eyes,just like the design on his chest.

"What's the matter,it looks like you've seen the ghost of a bat...hehehe...HAHAHA!"

PJ:Well?

SP:*Munch,munch,munch*

PJ:MY SANDWICH!WHYYYYY!


	3. Chapter 2:The Red Bat

Disclaimer*sniff*

SP:He's been like dis since I ate his sandwich,so he owns nothing

PJ:EXCEPT MY SANDWICH!

SP:JUST GET ON WITH IT

Chapter 2:The Red Bat

"S-son...what did you..."

"Do?Hahaha.I keep hearing these voices. They keep telling me that I'm not myself. And I wasn't.I was following in the foot steps of someone else. But No longer ,for now I'm no longer the BatMan,I am The Red Bat ."Naruto replied,raising his grey colored gloved hand up to wave him off."Besides.I feel ALOT better now!"

"You're not yourself,that Ray they shot you with,it's doing this to you. We have the antidote,let us heal you."

"That sounded so dumb!Hey dad..."

"What?"

"Watch out."

"Wha-aaaaaah!"Bruce screamed as he was tazed by the Dee twins.

"Looks like he wasn't as aware as he used to be with Uncle J,Dee Dee!"

"That or we're Just that good Dee,wait .When are you going to attack?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been fighting us for the past _YEAR_,and you don't think we're not going to think you'll attack us?"

"Things are different."

"How?We're '_EVIL_' in your book aren't we?"

"That's what's different. What's the difference anymore?People say that the line between good and evil should be perfectly clear...*snort*but the line between them has not just been blurred...It's been_** EXPANDED!**_ really and truly?I don't think it's the **LINE** between good and evil,it's the _PERSON_ looking at it. I no longer believe in the Justice system,I no longer believe in evil ones capturing.I believe in the combination of good and evil. I believe in the Edge. If I find I need connections in the underworld,I'll go against the heroes,but if I decide that a villain has gone too far...I am going to take them out. I hope my good deeds will weigh out my sins,but if not,that's just too -"stopping mid sentence he appeared to be listning to something.

~Naruto's head~

"Your 'father is getting up,he's GOING TO ATTACK!"

"No,he's not!"

"Do not fight with us boy,we have brought you back from your pathetic **SLUMP**!Don't make us regret it."

"Those eyes of yours won't hold forever if we decide."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT!"

"YOUR ANCESTORS!"screamed the third voice as three figures appeared.

Madara Uchiha...An unkown Hyuuga...and the Rikoudo Sannin.

"We were the most revered men of our clans,and we are the reason you have those eyes,and why you are here! Your 'father' is going to attack you,so you can attack him or he can hurt _YOU._ It's your choice."stated Madara as they cut their connection.

~Outside Naruto head~

Naruto's eyes snapped open behind his mask,and looked at Bruce,only to see him reaching for a Batarang. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he clenched his teeth,turning to Bruce. He rushed towards Bruce before he stuck his foot out and punted Bruce in the skull making Bruce fall to the ground."' -Bad. It's just too bad huh dad?I should have known you wouldn't agree with me...well I'll see you around **_DAD_**."

"Hold on there."stated the Dee twins as they hugged his arms."Won't you need partners."Naruto smirked as he felt his former self coming back.

"As long as they're as pretty as you."

"WHAT?RANDY WAYNE CALLAWAY!"Came the mad voice of one Diana A.K.A Wonder Woman,A.K.A One Very Pissed Off Girlfriend.

"I think you heard me Diana."

~Konoha Ninjas~

"What now?All of our other trails have run cold,he's not here,and-"

"-and I'm freaked out because this is the same spot that creep came from!"

"Relax,both of you. We may have failed,but Pakkun won't."Kakashi stated as he bit his thumb,went through a couple of hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Still looking for Naruto?"

"Yeah,we were hoping you could help us."

"Sure,*sniff,sniff,sniff*my nose says that he was here with you lot a few hours ago."

"But no one was here with us."

"Except that guy that called himself the BatMan."

"Then that must have been him."

"But where are we going to find him?"

"I don't know. The trail has run cold."

"That's fine,thank you Pakkun."

Pakkun nodded,"No problem Kakashi."He stated going up in smoke.

"Well atleast we know how he knew so much about us!That _**MORON**_!"

"Sakura?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei,Sasuke-Kun?"

"...SHUT UP!"

~Back to Naruto~

"What did you just say to me?"

"I _SAID_,I **THINK** you heard me Diana!"

"You've **NEVER** stood up to me like this!"stated Diana,standing nose to nose with Naruto,The Dee twins in the corner sweating.

"And?"

"And...and...and it's so..._SEXY_!"Diana exclaimed falling into him.

"Hehe."

"So you're leaving the Justice league?"She questioned,snugling into him.

"I'm leaving the hero business altogether,unless the city is in dire needs.I'm moving on to see what it's like being in between Villain and Hero."

"Then so am I."

"Boys?"he asked the two boys from the Jokerz.

"We're with you!"

"Girls?"he asked the Dee twins as he held Diana with one arm.

"We're with you!"

"perfect!"

"...so what now...?"

"Having the Rinnegan,and still being able to access the power of a Demon,I think it's time to visit a few grave sites."

"Who?"

"Let's see...DeathStroke...ScareCrow...The Riddler...Bane...Lobo...General Zod...Harley Quinn and The Joker."Naruto stated smiling evily as he ripped the BatMan Logo from his father's suit,taking out a Red X,and slapping it on the Logo,before tying Bruce up.

"I have a feeling that we'll have a dream team,and Batsy is a little too...Batty!Hahah!"

PJ:I didn't exactly WANT him to be evil,but he will return,when the ray's cordinations are reconfigured,and he's shot again.

Sp:Pffft*Munch,Munch,Munch*

PJ:MY NEW SANDWICH!NOW _YOU'RE_ EVIL!


	4. Chapter 3:The Nexus?

Disclaimer:I HATE YOU

SP:FUCK YOU TOO!YOU GET SANDWICHES ALL THE TIME

PJ:CAUSE THAT'S ALL I OWN!

Chapter 3:The Nexus?

"So wanna go over this again?"

"*SIGH*I used to be a boy named Naruto Uzumaki,as a newborn I had a demon sealed inside of me.I brought my ass of a friend back to my village named Konoha,and got demoted because of it. Then the the Demon rebirthed me as Bruce Wayne's son,and now here we are,and NO I am not repeating it again."

"*sigh*You're such a complicated kid...anyway...so now you want us to join your group,The Nexus?"

"Exactly."

"What do WE get out of it?"

"I brought you back into this world...I can take you out!"

"Good enough me!"

"Me too!"

"COUNT US IN!"

"Heheh...you had me at,'I'm the evil son of BatMan'!Hahah!"

"...right...anyway,I have some business to take care of some annoying pests."Naruto stated,thinking of Kakashi,Sasuke and Sakura.

"Where do we go?"

"Follow Diana,and the Dee Dee's.I don't trust the other two."

"He knows how to make a woman feel special,Dee Dee."

"I can see that Dee Dee."

"Watch where your eyes wander."Growled Diana.

"Easy Diana,Ya know I love you!"He stated,kissing her cheek.

"Of course I do."

"Good...and another thing...all of you..."

"What?"

"**DON'T KILL EACH OTHER**!"He exclaimed,as he used his rocket boots to shoot off into the night sky.

"So...you two...we need to talk when we get to base."Diana said with Narrowed eyes at the twins.

"*gulp*"

~Naruto~

"Still no luck,Kakashi?"Pakkun asked as he looked at the desperate man.

"No,and we have no more leads."all of a sudden there was a tap at his shoulder.

"I have a lead for you."

"Huh-"*Thwap*Kakashi fell to the ground after a punch met his face,making his Hiatate fly away from him.

"You're on my turf,and I don't like it...You can come out now...Uncle J!"

"Heheh!"

"Kakashi what's-"The hawk Anbu that was sent with team 7 didn't get to finish as he was grabbed by Naruto,ripped his mask off,and shoved a dagger with a Red Bat on it into his face,just as Sasuke and Sakura came into the clearing.

"*scream*Yamamato!"

"Hahaha!You know how my uncle got these scars?"Naruto asked from behind his mask."His father was a drinker...and a one night he goes off Craaazier then usual,his mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself,but his daddy doesn't like that,not ...One...Bit

He asked him,Why so serious?Sticks the knife in his mouth,"Naruto stated putting the knife all of the way in his mouth,"and then he says,Let's put a smile on that ,Why so serious?"He ask as he slice the man's mouth,making the other three ninjas turn their head as he fell to the ground...dead...

"YAMAMATO!"

"Too late!He's D-E-A-D,Dead!"

"Hahaha!"

"Who are you?"

"The Red Bat."

"NO!I MEAN WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Now if I wanted you to know that...I wouldn't be wearing this mask...would I?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I don't care! Now leave!"

"Kakashi."

"What?"

"This guy...he has the same scent as Naruto and that BatMan guy."

"Naruto?"

"No.I don't know who you're talking about."Naruto stated as The Joker left.

"Give it up. We know it's you dobe. What's happened to you?"

"You know Sasuke, _ALOT. Alot_ has changed. And you know what else?Behind all those Ninja toys,Emo-nis and brooding you're nothing but a little 8 year old boy crying out for mommy and daddy...I'd laugh if it wasn't so _**PATHETIC**_...oh what the heck?I'll laugh anyway!Hahaha!"

"Naruto...what's happened to you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about,Kakashi-_SENSEI_."

"Naruto..."

"ENOUGH!My name's not Naruto,It's Randy,now go back to that pathetic village you call a home. And don't try anything. I know you. You lie,and bend things,just to get what you want. You're nothing but manipulative Bastards."Naruto stated as he turned away,before Kakashi reached out and caught Naruto's arm.

"I thought we had the same goal. To protect our village."

"Things change.I changed."Naruto stated bringing his arms up in an X before moving them outwards from his sides."The game's over Kakashi.I quit. And if you know what's good for you,you will too."

"Is that a threat?"

"No,a promise,and you know how serious I am when I make a promise.."Naruto stated as the Red BatMobile sped by,him jumping in it.

"What do we do now?"

"We take his avice. We're going home."

"But-"

"**NO BUTS,WE'RE GOING HOME!NOW**!"

PJ:well that's it for now...

SP:*Munch munch,munch*...HOOOOOOTTTTTT

PJ:MWAHAHAHAHA!MY SANDWICHES HAVE BEEN AVENGED,MWUAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter :The Force Of The Nexus

Disclaimer:The only thing I take credit for is the name Randy Callaway,and setting my split personalities mouth on fire!

SP:Mush ablish munsher

PJ:What?That's what I thought!

Chapter 4:The Force Of The Nexus

BatMan cringed as he looked at the newest victim of the Nexus. The man was bloody,had a Red X covering his mouth nose and throat,shot atleast 13 times,sliced by swords,beaten to a pulp and had an ever lasting,creepy smile placed on his face. But what he noticed most was the leaf ninja headband that was left by the broken man.

""BatMan!Any comments on this new group Nexus?And what do you think of all of this?"

Bruce looked at the news reporters through his mask before sighing."This new group,Nexus as they call themselves,have left notes and hints to where they are,all leading to their next dead victime. But we,as in myself and the Justice League, haven't had any form of contact with them. They are sneaky,under handed but most of all they're assassins that know how to get their jobs done the first time. Futher more-"he never got to finish as pain coursed through him.

"BatMan,the hero of gotham,vs the Red Bat...what do you say?"came a voice from the shadow as a group of people appeared before the Gotham civilains,making them quake in fear at the men,that should be dead,and men that had made history."HEhe...but then again...it wouldn't end well...for _YOU_!We've been leading you to us,every clue,every time you found somebody lying face down,dead,we were were ALWAYS there Batsy."

"What are you trying to say?"Bruce ground out as he looked up at the figure of his masked son.

"ARE YOU SENILE OLD MAN?"He screamed as he picked Bruce up and slammed him into the wall,making an indention."WE...Hehehe...We are the Nexus."Naruto stated proudly.

"WHAT?"

"It's exactly as I said it. We are the group making your life a living HELL!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?We're taking all of the corrupt men and women out of the way,making sure they can't hurt anybody else,but we're taking out the heroes that stand in the way of our Justice."

"You have to stop this."

"I don't _HAVE_ to do **ANYTHING**,except end you Bat!"

Naruto shot a grappler that wrapped around BatMan before sending him to a flag pole,and tying him upside down."Now I knew you were like an American pledger,but...I didn't think you took it THAT far!"

"I'll stop you all!"

"Yeah have to FIND us first,and that might be hard...considering you're as blind as a BAT!"

"C'mon guys,it's time to head back."Naruto stated as everyone nodded,before naruto called out"Hidden Mist No Jutsu!"And with that,a mist so dense you couldn't even see your nose appeared,and when it dissapeared,the Nexus was gone...

~Nexus~

"Ahhh...I really wish we could've seen the look on his face...Hahaha!"

"You and me both!"

"Knowing my dad,it probally looked something like this."Naruto stated making a face without his mask on.

"HAHAH!"

"HAHAH!"

"THAT'S HILARIOUS,MAN!"

"Yeah...okay...that's enough...IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"Sorry..."

"Yeah,whatever...wait a minute...where Diana and the Dee Dee's?"

"Dunno',said they wanted to talk,why?"

"...HIT THE DECK!"Naruto shouted,dropping to the floor.

"What the he-"

Naruto jumped up,grabbed ScareCrow by the top,and pulled him face to face,and for the first time in a LONG time...Scarecrow was scared,"Do you KNOW what you've done by letting them go? By now they've started WORLD WAR THREE!Shit...they can do worst then all of us COMBINED,and you LET THEM GO!Were you trying to scare yourself and others,cause if so,you succeeded with me!"

Hearing a giggle at the door,Naruto turned to see Diana and the Dee twins walk in,carrying shopping bags. Running over,Naruto grabbed their bags before kissing Diana on the cheek."Hi honey!How are you three?Not mad are you?What've you been doing?"Naruto rambled.

"Uhhu...Hi,fine,no and shopping..."

"So no World War 3?"

"...You thought we killed each other!"

"What?Nooo...okay...a little..."

Diana glared as she leaned forward towards him."Bedroom,now.!"

"No"

"I SAID NOW!"

"...Yes Ma'am..."

~Justice League~

"I should have seen it sooner!If I had,Randy would be cured now,and not going on a killing spree with Nexus...As a matter of fact Nexus wouldn't EXCIST!"

"...not your fault..."

"What?"

"It's not your fault It's the Jokerz for shooting him with that ray."

"Whatever,I feel guilty because of this."

"Well we have two choices."

"And they are?"

"One,we can let Randy try to sort things out."

"Didn't you say that Ray would last if Randy felt things like hate,lust sadness,and stuff like that?"

"Yes."

"well option two then."

"You don't even KNOW the second option."

"Yeah,but if Randy stands up to Diana,Diana gets turned on,and when Diana gets turned on..."

"That lucky Sunovabitch!"

*Sigh*well since they're probally doing 'THAT' by now,we have to inject Naruto with the antidote."

"How do we do that?"

"what do you mean?"

"He probally has atleast one member of Nexus with him at all times."

"Shit,things just got a WHOLE lot more complicated."

~Nexus~

"Do they ever stop?"

"Define they."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dee twins went in there with them 5 minutes ago to try to get them to stop,and hasn't come out yet."

"Then...they could be up all...night...long...NOOOOO!"Suddenly there was a banging from Naruto's/Diana's bedroom.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!"

"...sorry..nooooo"

"*Sigh*this is going to take a while to get used to."

"Wait...are we going to be yelling like this all the time."

"Probally."

"YOU BETTER BE USING A CONDOM RANDY!WE AIN'T RAISING ANOTHER YELLING KID!"

"*sigh*a while in deed..."

~Konoha~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SUCCEED? !AND KAKASHI!WHERE'S YOUR HIATATE?"

"Well...you see Lady Tsunade..."

PJ:I'm sleepy,so goodnight.

SP:Goosh,nusht

PJ:HAHA!Teach you to eat my sandwich!


End file.
